Westchester Girls
by smile in this wonderland
Summary: Welcome to a town where teens fight for the alpha spot and families have rivals with other businesses. In a town where money and status is everything, Claire Lyons is about to find out how it works. Welcome to Westchester, New York, Claire. For your sake, we hope you survive.
1. prólogo

**disclaimer}** I don't own Clique Characters or any references to Housewives of New Jersey

**an} **So I've decided to make a story on the Clique characters, but the setting is way, way, _way _exclusive. Have you all heard of Housewives of New Jersey? Seen it? Heard it? Anyways, that story comes into play in this story, called **Westchester Girls**. The girls are very exclusive, and they are going to get into insane amounts of drama. This time, Massie will not be a total female dog, Alicia won't be a total slut, Dylan won't be obsessed with her weight, Kristen won't worry about her grades, and Claire will actually have a backbone. Below is a few scenes from a long time ago.

**contents} **Character intro. You learn about the backstory for the characters.

**note} **Yes, the girls will get into insane drama, but just deal with it.

* * *

**Westchester Girls**

_-Things spread fast. But if you don't know the real story, you should keep your mouth shut.-_

**Massie Block**

_-You don't know my story, so don't act like you know me.-_

**Claire Lyons**

**Prologue**

**2009**

_-You don't know my story, so don't act like you know me.-_

Claire Lyons rolls her Tiffany box-blue eyes and looks at Marcus, her butler. "Please take my bags up to my room."

Marcus nods quickly, not wanting to set off the daughter of Jay and Judi Lyons. If he so much as angered the daughter, he would definitely be fired.

Claire looks at her mansion, deciding already that it would have to do. She was moving all the way from Florida, and already she can tell that she is definitely a part of the upper-class. She's also one of the few girls in town that has a real tan and real boobs.

Claire's iPhone6 (limited addition, of course) vibrates, interrupting her thoughts.

**Sarah - **miss you babe!

**Claire - **miss you way more! all the people around here are majorly exclusive, I can already tell. but soon enough, i'll be a part of that.

**Sarah - **is that a good thing or bad thing?

**Claire - **it's whatev. I mean, I don't want to be as exclusive, but it'll have to feel good to be on the richer side, you know?

**Sarah - **sounds like it. anyways, I gtg, Brandon is bugging me again. do not forget to text me tonight!

**Claire - **I won't forget! love ya!

**Sarah - **love ya too!

Claire pockets her iPhone and walks up the steps to the French doors at the front of her mansion. She pushes them open, and has to admit that she is impressed with the inside of the mansion.

There are granite floorings, and they are polished to perfection. There are two staircases that are in a wide arch and meet at the same place: the second floor. When Claire looks up, she sees a giant chandelier dangling from the high ceilings. Claire walks farther into the mansion, and she finds the kitchen. The kitchen is very large, of course, and there are onyx countertops, her mother's favorite. There are two refrigerators, one for the boys and one for the girls. The kitchen table is a large classy wooden table with matching chairs. For a centerpiece, Judi has placed a vase of flowers in the middle of the table.

The living room is right off the kitchen, and Claire immediately enjoys the 150" TV that is suspended on the wall. The couches are black leather, and they go along well with the granite flooring. There is a black coffee table in front of the couches, and there are drink-holders on it. The remote is laying right next to them.

Finally, it's time for Claire to head upstairs.

The mansion is big enough for Judi and Jay to have a floor to their selves and for Claire and Todd to share the third floor.

On the second floor, there is a grand king-sized bed, complete with pillows and a footer. There is a flat screen TV suspended on their wall so they can watch TV, a coffee table below the TV, and a few arm chairs in the far corner. The private bathroom is all white, and there are two sinks, a tub complete with jets, and a shower with clear doors.

The third level reveals Todd and Claire's rooms. Todd's room is to the right, and there's a door Claire has to open to get in. When she opens it, there is white carpet and tan walls. His kind bed is on the far wall, right next to his window. His bedside table is next to his bed. He has his own private bathroom and a large walk-in closet. Already, Todd is at work, putting all his posters on the walls.

In Claire's room, where Marcus is busy hanging up clothes, Claire has white carpeting and light blue walls. Her queen bed is sitting between two white bedside tables, both complete with blue lamps. Claire's bed has white sheets and a thick blue comforter. A white header and footer complete the look. Her white desk has a blue vase of flowers on it, a blue mac computer on it, and her phone charger. Her private bathroom is mostly white, and has a sink, shower, and bathtub with jets. Her walk in closet has carpeting too.

After her tiring self-tour of her mansion, Claire plops onto her bed and orders Marcus to take a break, so she can have some privacy. She pulls out her phone and logs onto twitter, where she's gained at least fifty followers. A few names catch her eye.

**Massie Block** _massiekur_

**Alicia Rivera **_holagurll_

**Dylan Marvil **_missmarvilous_

**Kristen Gregory **_sexysportschick_

Claire has been in Westchester long enough to know that those girls rule the town. Their families have the most money, the hottest cars, the best businesses, etc. What do the girls have? The looks, the brains, the money, and the _status_.

Claire quickly types a tweet of her own.

**Claire Lyons **_lyonsroar_

excited to be in town! just moved into our mansion, and I start school at BOCD tomorrow.

_3 RTS - 14 FAVS_

Claire shakes her head. She's ready to deal with the drama that comes along with moving to Westchester. She's ready for the drama that comes along with being an upper-class girl.

She's ready for the drama that comes along with being a Westchester girl.

**2009**

-_Things spread fast. But if you don't know the real story, you should keep your mouth shut.-_

Massie Block rolls her amber eyes at her mother's long speech about the new girl and how her mother is inviting her to the welcoming banquet that's tonight.

"So I want you and your girls to be welcoming towards Claire. She is new to Westchester, and I know for a fact she has the money. She definitely has the looks, too. I think she would make a fine addition to your little clique," Kendra is saying.

Massie sighs, annoyed. "Mother, it's not a little 'clique'. My girls and I are top-notch. And for the record, I don't want to be friendly towards Claire. She could be a total LBR, and you know it."

"Massie Elizabeth Block, you will be kind to this new family or I will take away your shopping privileges for a month," Kendra threatens.

Massie shrinks back. She knows her mother is pissed when she threatens Massie's shopping privileges. And Massie _needs _those privileges. One month of no shopping would definitely take away her ability to be on top of things. She would be dressed in last years Gucci clothes!

"I understand, Mother," Massie says, sullenly.

"Great, now head upstairs and get ready for the banquet. Jakkob is coming over to do your hair in thirty minutes, and the banquet is in two hours."

Massie rushes upstairs to pick out her dress, although she already has an idea of what she is going to wear. In her closet, on her Massiequin is a purple banquet dress. It is knee-length, and has a halter top with embellished straps. For shoes, Massie has matching silver heels.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, Jakkob has arrived to give Massie a hair look. He decides to curl her hair at the ends and give it some volume. He parts her hair to the side, and gets to work.

Not too long later, and her hair is curled to perfection. She has the perfect amount of volume and her hair looks chic. She quickly gets dressed, and the shoes make her legs look even more slimmer then they already are. The dress gives her boobs the perfect amount of volume without making it look slutty.

Massie sets herself in front of her vanity to quickly do her makeup. She decides on light purple eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. Blush is applied to the apples of her cheeks and a light pink is set on her lips.

Massie adds her silver dangly earrings and her silver charm bracelet for accessories. She checks for imperfections in her full length mirror. She quickly sprays on vanilla scented perfume.

When Massie decides she is rated at least a 9.8, she relaxes on her bed and opens a group chat on Kik, inviting her closest friends.

**Massie - **Ugh, girlies, we have to be nice to Claire.

**Derrick - **Do we have to be nice?

**Kristen - **Why wouldn't you?

**Cam - **:D For all we know, this new girl could be pretty cool.

**Alicia - **Doubt it. Girls from Florida are total idiots and beachy-wannabes

**Derrick - **Says the girl who's not beachy at all.

**Josh - **LMAO

**Massie - **Anyways, girls, meet me at the cocktail table. Boys, meet us there too.

**Kemp - **Cocktails? Really?

**Massie - **Shut. Up.

**Chris - **Okay, we'll meet you there. Bye.

**Dylan - **Bye

**Derrick - **Bye

**Cam - **Bye

**Alicia - **Bye

Massie logs onto her twitter, wanting to see all the praise from her fans. However, her smirk drops when she realizes she got the complete opposite.

**Becca Wilder **_becwilder_

OMG the new girl is coming today. so excited to meet someone new

**Layne Abeley** _laynelayne_

finally, someone real. these girls in Westchester are too fake for their own good. maybe this girl is diff.

_39 RTs - 29 FAVs_

**Meena Starkwether **_meeeeeena_

ooooh I wonder how the PC is going to react

Massie glowers at the tweets. The rest are all about the new girl and if she rivals the PC or not.

**Massie Block** _massiekur_

this new girl does NOT rival the PC. she's prob some fake lbr.

Massie smirks, thinking she's won, but when she gets a single mention, she knows this girl is dead serious.

**Claire Lyons **_lyonsroar_

i'm not fake, like you. i'm not a loser, like you. and I definitely rival you. _massiekur_

**Massie Block **_massiekur_

and what makes you say that? _lyonsroar_

**Claire Lyons** _lyonsroar_

if I wasn't competition, you wouldn't have said anything. and you know it. _massiekur_

Massie doesn't bother to reply, because deep down, she knows Claire is right.

Claire Lyons is competition for Massie Block.

And everyone knows it.

**2009**

_-You don't know my story, so don't act like you know me.-_

Claire waits behind the tent where Kendra Block will be introducing her. Claire quickly adjusts her dress, which is all black, strapless, and flares out at the waist, stopping mid thigh. Claire knows her hair is perfectly straight and her new side bangs are freshly cut. She is careful not to touch her makeup so she doesn't smudge it. Claire glances at her black strappy heels and smiles.

She's ready.

Claire tunes back into Kendra's voice, and she realizes it's almost time for her to come in.

"...Claire Lyons is from Orlando Florida, and she has just moved into the giant mansion on Park Avenue. She will be attending Briarwood-Octavian Country Day High School as a junior, and she plays volleyball, basketball and a bit of tennis. Now it's time for you all to see her. I welcome Claire Lyons!" Kendra says, dramatically.

Claire walks through the flaps at the back of the tent, confidence radiating through her body. She puts a real smile on her face and struts her stuff until she reaches Kendra.

Kendra hands her the microphone, and Claire takes it.

"Hello everyone!" Her melodic voice rings through the tent. "My name is Claire, as you already know. I'm from Orlando, and I'm excited to become a part of the Westchester community! After this, I'll come around and say hello to all of you, and I hope to make a few friends."

A scoff in the crowd makes its way to Claire's ears. Her head darts to the noise, and she immediately finds the culprit. Claire recognizes her as Massie Block, junior alpha.

Massie isn't ugly like her personality. She has mid-back length brown hair and amber eyes. Her dress brings out her figure and her shoes show off her legs. Standing around her are three equally pretty girls and five really cute guys. One catches her eye.

Claire smiles at him before turning back to Kendra. "Thank you for introducing me, Mrs. Block. Enjoy the rest of the night!"

"Oh, I will." Kendra smiles.

Claire places the microphone back in the handle and walks away from the front of the tent. She makes her way through the crowd, wanting to talk to Massie.

When Claire is spit out in front of Massie, Claire doesn't shrivel under her glare.

"Hello Kuh-laire," Massie says, attitude present in her voice.

Claire raises an eyebrow. "Obviously you weren't listening. My name is 'Claire', one syllable."

Massie gives Claire a look. "Excuse you?"

"Oh, sorry your majesty." Claire smirks. "Do you want me to bow down to you and your magicalness?"

Massie glares at the blonde. "What's your deal? We haven't even exchanged names yet, and you're being a total witch."

Claire rolls her eyes. "Whatever. My name is Claire, one syllable. And you are?"

"I am Massie Block, proud alpha of the Pretty Committee and BOCD High." Massie gears up to introduce her friends. She introduces Alicia Rivera, who is the very pretty Spanish girl, then Dylan Marvil, the gorgeous redhead, and then Kristen Gregory the sporty blonde.

"We call the boys the Briarwood Boys," Massie begins. "That's Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley. Derrick is my boyfriend, Josh is Alicia's, Chris is Dylan's, and Kemp is Kristen's. Cam isn't dating anyone."

"But that's a subject to change." Cam sends a wink towards Claire, who in return gives him a sly smile.

Alicia squeals. "EMG, this is tots cute! Cam hasn't had a girlfriend since Olivia Ryans."

Massie elbows the Spanish girl. "Chill Leesh." Massie turns to Claire. "Even though we got off to a rough start, I think it's evident that you could be a part of our group. Cam has already taken a liking to you, and I think my girls would be okay with you hanging out with us."

Claire shrugs. "I don't care. I'll hang out with you, but I'm not your property."

"I didn't say you were," Massie fires back.

"But you implied it," Claire replies coolly. "Hey, I'm not trying to start anything here. Just know you don't own me. I'm a free person."

Massie shrugs. "Whatever. Are you done with your Martin Luther King Jr. speech?"

Claire glowers at Massie. "Yes, I'm done."

"Great. Are you willing to hang out with us?" Massie asks.

Claire knows that if she says yes, she's about to have a very interesting junior year. She sees the power-struggle between Massie and Alicia, the annoyance between Kemp and Kristen, the craving of power in Massie's eyes. She can tell that on the outside, they're just 9 perfect teens, when in reality they're a bunch of messed up teens. If Claire says yes, she'll become a part of all of it.

"Yes."

* * *

**an} **so this is the prologue. you've met Claire and Massie and how they relate towards each other. In the next chapter, it'll be the first day of junior year.

Like I said, this is going to be a cross between the Clique and Real Housewives of New Jersey. I hope you all enjoy this story, and just know that these teens will get involved in some pretty dramatic things, but just bear with me on it.

**review**?

-peyton


	2. uno

**disclaimer} **I do not own Clique Characters or any references to the Housewives of New Jersey

**an} **hello! I am back with an update, and this is chapter one. I hope you all enjoy (:

**contents} **Alicia and Dylan are introduced

**note} **enjoy (:

* * *

**Westchester Girls**

_-I'm the one with the real gossip. Anything they say is a lie.-_

**Alicia Rivera**

_-I'm not afraid to eat in public. I'll stay stick thin. You on the other hand will turn into a pig.-_

**Dylan Marvil**

**Chapter One**

**2009**

_-I'm the one with the real gossip. Anything they say is a lie.-_

Alicia Rivera shakes her head. "Mass, is she coming over, or not?"

Massie Block shrugs. "I sent her a text about tonight's sleepover. She hasn't replied. Why do you even care?"

"Because Claire is pretty cool," Alicia replies. "I want her to come."

Massie sighs, aggravated. "Fine, whatever. How about you text her? See if you can get a reply from her."

"I will." Alicia pulls out her iPhone 5s (how does Claire have the 6? It's not even going to be in stores for months!) and begins typing a message.

**Alicia - **hey Claire! are you coming to Massie's s/over? I really want you to come

**Claire - **yeah, i'm on my way, had trouble finding my phone for a couple minutes, that's why I didn't see massie's text. I bet she's pulling the 'I don't care' thing?

Alicia giggles at how Claire has known Massie for two days but she already knows how Massie works.

"What are you laughing at?" Massie asks, turning towards Alicia.

"Nothing," Alicia lies, typing her response.

**Alicia - **you have no idea, lmao. anyways, hurry up!

**Claire - **I am! i'm getting into my car now.

**Alicia - **you have a car?

**Claire - **well, duh. you'll see it when I get there.

"Guys, Claire has a car," Alicia says, awed.

Dylan Marvil looks up. "EMG, no way!"

Alicia nods. "Yeah. She said we could see it when she shows up."

"What's with you guys and Claire?" Massie asks, chomping on her gum. "I mean, she's been here what, three days? Lately that's all you have talked about."

Kristen Gregory rolls her eyes. "Well yeah, I mean, Claire's new and exciting. We've all been here for _generations_. I mean, your parents' parents' parents' parents knew Becca Wilder's parents' parents' parents' parents. All of the upper-class families go way back. Claire is just showing up, so she's not really a part of this tradition."

Massie shrugs. "Whatever. If you guys want to go socialize with a total LBR, be my guest."

"She's not an LBR, she's way rich," Alicia defends. "She moved into the mansion on Park Avenue. Mass, even _I _couldn't afford that mansion. You can't either. She can, so she's way rich."

"So is Layne, but do you see how she dresses?" Massie shakes her head. "I'm hanging out with Claire because my mother insists I do. I'm not 'nice' to Claire because I want to be her friend. This is all an act. The second my parents think Claire and I are besties, I'm dropping her faster then Selena dropped Justin. I don't want this LBR walking in on my life and my social status. She's _out_."

Alicia is so astonished at Massie's plan that she can't speak. Alicia doesn't understand why Massie can't just like Claire. Claire hasn't really done anything to threaten Massie. The only difference between Massie and Claire is Claire will actually stand up to Massie.

"Guys, Claire's car is pulling up!" Kristen says, pulling Alicia from her reverie and breaking the awkward silence.

Alicia smiles and hurries downstairs. She exits through the front door and immediately see's Claire's car.

"EMG, how did you get this?" Alicia asks, walking quickly to Claire's side. "It's not even in the market!"

Claire smirks. "I know. My dad was able to work out a deal, so I got one of the first _few_."

Claire's car is a 2009 light blue Camaro with white stripes on it. It just came out this year and is really limited. Only top families who are willing to pay big money have the car.

"Cool car," Dylan says, smiling. "I want one just like it. Except in green. Green goes great with my hair."

Claire laughs. "Dyl, you're hilarious."

"Only her friends call her 'Dyl,'" Massie says, standing in the doorframe.

"I know, that's why I called her Dyl."

Alicia holds back a laugh and Claire smirks. She leans over and whispers, "Massie needs to dial it back like, forty notches."

Alicia snickers. "Yeah." Louder, she says, "Okay, let's all head into Massie's room where we can explain to Claire what we do at Friday Night Sleepovers. Then we can invite the boys over for a while."

Massie glares at Alicia. "Leesh, you know that is not tradition. We only do that for special events."

Alicia shrugs. "Whatever. Cam's been bugging me since yesterday about Claire, and I _know _you would love to see Derrick, so why can't they come over?"

"Kristen and Kemp are having problems!" Massie protests.

"Hey! Don't drag my relationship into this," Kristen snaps.

"But it's true!" Massie says, beginning to sound like a whiny five-year-old.

Alicia whips out her phone. "Massie, I'm inviting the boys over. Loosen up for a change, _please_."

_-I'm not afraid to eat in public. I'll stay stick thin. You on the other hand will turn into a pig.-_

Dylan Marvil watches Claire and Cam talk, a smile on her face. Cam and Claire are adorable together, and Dylan thinks they can go far into their relationship.

Dylan can see why Cam likes Claire. She's new and interesting compared to everyone, she has a backbone, unlike most girls in Westchester, and she's super pretty. Her white-blonde hair reaches mid-back, and she has it straightened, which makes it look even more cuter. Her big Tiffany-blue eyes sparkle with excitement as she talks to Cam. Claire's face has a nice tan to it, along with the rest of her body. She has a clear complexion and her lips are a perfect pink color. Claire is the right height for Cam, who is 5'8". Claire looks to be 5'6". Tonight, she is dressed in a cropped white tank top with a black infinite sign on it, destroyed yellow short shorts, and high-top white Converse. She looks casual but way cute.

"Dyl, are you okay?" Chris Plovert asks, breaking the redhead from her reverie.

Dylan smiles at the nickname. "I'm fine, I was just looking at Cam and Claire."

"Claire's cute," Chris says, a smile forming on his face.

Dylan turns towards Chris, a sinking feeling making it's way through her stomach. "What?"

Chris leans over and whispers, "But not as cute as you," in Dylan's ear.

The sinking feeling in her stomach releases, and she pulls Chris into a kiss.

"I like you a lot Chris," Dylan mumbles.

Chris pushes a strand of her behind her ear. "I like you a lot more."

Dylan leans into his side and watches all her friends. Kemp and Kristen don't seem on edge anymore, and Dylan thinks they've smoothed their problems over. Alicia and Josh are smiling and whispering sweet nothings to each other like always, Cam and Claire are talking and laughing, and Massie is finally herself around Derrick, who's tickling her and making her laugh.

"I'm happy Massie is finally being herself," Dylan mutters.

"What's been with her lately?" Chris asks. "I mean, before Claire showed up, Massie was carefree and actually kind of nice. But then Claire showed up and boom, old Massie is back."

Dylan shakes her head. "It's because Claire is a threat to Massie. Massie cherishes the alpha spot of Westchester and BOCD High. She'll probably lose the alpha spot on Monday when we start school, because everyone loves Claire, and since Claire's family moved into the mansion on Park Avenue, that means they are rich, rich, rich. Before they moved here, _no one _could afford the mansion."

"But what does this have to do with Massie? It's Claire's life, so why does Massie need to be involved?"

"That's how Massie is. She wants to micromanage everything. But she's not that bad. I think she just does it because she doesn't want to lose us or she doesn't want to feel left out. I don't know about this situation, but I wish she would just be a little more nice to Claire."

Chris kisses Dylan on the cheek. "Hey, don't stress about it. You're okay."

Dylan smiles. "This is why I like you."

___-I'm the one with the real gossip. Anything they say is a lie.-_

**Monday, Auditorium**

Alicia sits next to Massie in the auditorium. She doesn't know where Claire is, and neither does Massie, but Massie doesn't appear to care.

"Where's Claire?" Kristen asks. "I thought she would be sitting with us."

Massie shrugs, acting like the question doesn't annoy her, but Alicia can tell by the flashing in Massie's amber eyes that she's annoyed. "Who knows, maybe she woke up late."

Alicia sighs. "Whatever, she should've showed up. Let's stop worrying about her."

Massie sends Alicia a glance of thanks and approval. Alicia suddenly feels bad for what she said about Claire, but still...

Principle Burns walks onto the stage, ignoring the bird calls from the students. When they silent down, she clears her throat.

"Hello students, welcome back to BOCD High, and welcome freshmen. This year you will all learn about..."

Alicia tunes out her voice and begins searching the crowd for the boys. She sees Derrick's blonde head a couple rows in front of the PC. To his right, Cam is sitting, and to Derrick's left is Josh, her boyfriend. Kemp is to Josh's left and Chris to Cam's right.

Alicia wants to get Josh's attention when Massie grabs her arm. "Claire?"

Alicia is confused but when she tunes back into Principle Burns, it makes more sense.

"...Claire Lyons is one of the new kids at this school, and we've invited her up here to say a few words about herself. Come on out Claire."

Claire walks out from behind the curtain in an outfit that would be rated at least a 14. Claire is wearing a pair of denim destroyed short shorts, a white tank top, and a red plaid flannel tied around her waist. For shoes, Claire is wearing red high top Converse with the flap folded down to reveal a white flap. For her hair, Claire has left it wavy and over her right shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Claire Lyons. I moved here from Orlando, Florida, with my family. I have a mom and dad, and their names are Judi and Jay. My brother's name is Todd, and he's sitting right there in the freshmen audience." Claire smirks at a redheaded boy in the front row.

"Thanks Claire!" the boy shouts, annoyed.

"Welcome, little bro." Claire laughs lightly. "This year, I'm going to try out for the volleyball team and possibly the basketball team. I'm taking mostly AP classes, but I have to take a lower level class for History."

"Why?" someone in the front yells.

"Because in my school in Florida, we never really went over History, so I don't know much. I have to start with the basics."

"I can't believe she just admitted that," Massie whispers. "I mean, who announces their flaws to the school?"

"I guess Claire doesn't care," Alicia replies.

"Um, I guess that's all. I hope to make a lot of friends this year. Bye!" Claire exits the stage and walks through the aisles. Alicia thinks Claire is coming to sit with the PC, but Claire instead chooses to sit with Cam and his friends.

"What?" Alicia mutters. "Why wouldn't she sit with us?"

"She just has to sit with her precious boyfriend," Massie whispers.

Alicia sighs. She could already tell that junior year isn't going to be good. Drama is already spreading between the Briarwood Boys and the Pretty Committee. They need to stop the drama before it gets out of hand.

Before someone gets hurt.

* * *

**an} **hellllllo!

okay, so keep in mind, we're still in the past. we haven't got to present time yet. pretty much half of this story will lead us up to the present (if you've been paying attention, you'll se we're still in year 2009). we prob won't come all the way up to 2014, prob just to 2011 or something.

anyways, I hope you all enjoyed your chapter. i'll prob have another chap up today or tomorrow, so keep an eye out.

**review**?

-peyton c:


End file.
